


The Long Way Around

by DesireeArmfeldt



Series: Desiree's due South poems [9]
Category: due South
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Ghosts, Love, Marriage, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I spent our marriage coming home to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Way Around

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Apology challenge at [fan-flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com)

I spent our marriage  
coming home to you:  
travelling light, sleeping rough,  
following your window-light  
to the end of my road.

You were my Pole Star  
and I knew  
(I didn’t want to know)  
that stars get lonely  
(stars have tempers too),  
but oh,  
I didn’t know  
that stars rot in the ground  
like any other mortal bones.

I spent our marriage  
like a wastrel  
who can’t imagine the day  
he’ll find his pocket empty,  
until I was stony broke  
broken stone

Our home was your home,  
my home was you.  
Without you,  
how could I be a home  
for anyone to come home to?

I spent my life  
waiting to go home to you.  
You never came to me,  
not once.  
Why wasn’t I your home?  
Why did you let the snow  
be stronger than your love?

And now I find  
I’ve spent my death  
spitting into the storm,  
refusing to turn around  
and hunt for the lost turning  
where the trail leads back to your door.

And now I find you  
waiting for me in the snow  
where I left you,  
shining your lantern on the cleared path  
holding out your hand  
to fetch me home.

_Stupid man_   
_you built a cabin with your own hands:_   
_how many years did you need_   
_to learn_   
_to make yourself a home_   
_to light a fire_   
_to guide me back to you?_


End file.
